battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Event Page Blank 2
Raid Information New Raid Prizes Past Raid Prizes Raid HUD Detailed Play Information Tiers & Objectives Click Expand to View Additional Tiers Raid Base & Fleet | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; " | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; " | |} | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; " | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; " | |} Additional Information *''Name Of Raid'' is the 0th consecutive raid in a row to feature the Name Of Drac force. Raid Firsts & Records *'Event Store Firsts :' **''First Unique Unit to be offered in the Event Store with the ability to be Customized ''- Ronin *'Event Store Records :' **''Most Unique Units to be offered in Event Shot at one time ''- 5 ( Operation: Scorched Earth ) ***'The BFG, Chimera, Ronin, Titan and the Widowmaker Prime' *'General Raid Firsts :' **''First Special Event with the ABC Tiered Bracket System ''- Operation: Scorched Earth **''First Special Event with 5 different types of Event Bases ''- Operation: Scorched Earth *'Raid Records :' **''Special Event with the greatest number of Event Bases types ''- 5 ( Operation: Scorched Earth ) ***'The Castle, Cave, Convoy, Fortress and Island Bases' Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Scorched Earth ' - (Official)' *Kixeye Forum ( 02/18/15 ) - Operation: Scorched Earth - ( Official ) - Event Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 02/18/15 ) - Operation: Scorched Earth Official Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 02/18/15 ) - Event Surplus Store - Operation: Scorched Earth - ( Official ) - List of all available Past Prizes *Kixeye Forum ( 02/18/15 ) - Operation: Scorched Earth Event Information! - ( Official ) - Collection of Related Links!! Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Raid Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Pre-Event Message ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Pre-Event Message ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 : 24 hr to Start ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Event Start ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 : 24h Remaining ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 : Event End Gallery - Raid Features Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. IonDamageTurret.png|Event Feature : Ion Damage Turret MicrowaveTurret-Lv8-LargePic.png|Event Feature Microwave Turret DragonsOath-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus Target NO BONUS Gallery - Raid Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. ScorchedEarth-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|3 Tier Event Objectives ( ABC ) ScorchedEarth-EventMissions-All.png|All Event Objectives XP Amounts ScorchedEarth-WhatsNew.png|Whats New Event Announcement ScorchedEarth-BannerLarge.jpg|Large Event Banner ( 1600 x 900 ) Gallery - Raid Instructions Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Scorched-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions Earn XP Scorched-Instructions-2of2.png|Event Instructions Redeem Prizes Gallery - Event Store Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Ronin-LargePic.png|Ronin RoninSchematic-LargePic.png|Ronin Schematic MicrowaveTurret-Lv8-LargePic.png|Microwave Turret Level 8 WingmanX-LargePic.png|Banshee Wingman X Banshee Epic Tech Mine-ProofTreads-LargePic.png|Mine Proof Treads Ronin Epic Tech LightweightArmor(Ronin)-LargePic.png|Lightweight Armor Ronin Epic Tech Railgun-LargePic.png|Railgun Ronin Epic Tech MomentumShots-LargePic.png|Momentum Shots Scorpion Limited Tech ExtraPowder-LargePic.png|Extra Powder Scorcher Limited Tech TeslaCannon-LargePic.png|Tesla Cannon Guardian Limited Tech RapidBurstAmmo-LargePic.png|Rapid Burst Ammo Javelin Limited Tech ChemicalPayload-LargePic.png|Chemical Payload Oni Mk. II Limited Tech ScorchedEarth-TrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Scorched Earth Trophy Banner ScorchedEarth-EventShop-Full.png|Event Shop Full ( 101 Prizes ) Gallery - Backgrounds Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Bkgd-ryukai_base-1.jpg|Castle Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Fortress-(DevilsGrip)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Bkgd-spire-1.jpg|Convoy Background Video Navigation